1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint brush, and more particularly to a paint applicator capable of controlling amount of paint released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paint applicator 10 as shown in FIG. 1 comprises: a hollow handle 11, a base 12, a cylindrical outer housing 13, and a brush layer 14. The hollow handle 11 is formed with a paint-entry passage 111. The base 12 is connected to the hollow handle 11, the cylindrical outer housing 13 is sleeved on the base 12, and the brush layer 14 covers the cylindrical outer housing 13. The base 12 is provided in its peripheral surface with a plurality of first paint exit holes 121, and the cylindrical outer housing 13 is formed with a plurality of second paint exit holes 131 which are aligned with the first paint exit holes 121.
The paint is fed into the hollow handle 11 and flows to the base 12. When the first paint exit holes 121 are aligned with the second paint exit holes 131, the paint can flow from the second paint exit holes 131 of the cylindrical outer housing 13 to the brush layer 14, and finally coated onto an object surface by the brush layer 14. However, once the first paint exit holes 121 are aligned with the second paint exit holes 131, a large number of the paint will continuously flush into the brush layer 14 from the second paint exit holes 131 until there is no paint left in the hollow handle 11.
If the paint is continuously poured into the hollow handle, the greater the flow of the poured paint (namely, the greater the pressure of the poured paint), the correlation between the amount of paint released and the paint pressure is as shown in FIG. 2, wherein the line L1 is an ideal line showing an ideal state in which the paint amount is proportional to the paint pressure. The line L2 is a real line showing the real correlation between the amount of the paint released from the paint applicator 10 and the paint pressure. When the first paint exit holes 121 are aligned with the second paint exit holes 131, a large amount of paint will flush to the brush layer 14 instantly, and the greater the pressure of the paint, the greater the flow velocity of the paint, so that the brush layer 14 will be saturated with the paint in a very short time. As a result, the paint cannot be evenly distributed in the brush layer 14, and therefore cannot be evenly applied to the object to be painted. Besides, the user is unable to control the amount of the paint released from the paint applicator.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.